The subject invention involves chess pieces comprising hardware components, and chess sets of such chess pieces.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide chess pieces and chess sets of unique appearance.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide chess pieces having a desirable feel or weight, preferably having a large portion of their weight near the bottom of each chess piece.
The subject invention includes chess pieces and chess sets; each chess piece comprises, preferably consists of: (a) a center shaft component having a bottom end and a top end and a length from its bottom end to its top end; the center shaft component comprising a vertical threaded rod having a bottom end, a top end, and a surface from the rod""s bottom end to its top end that is partially or wholly cylindrical and threaded; the center shaft component optionally comprising a head at either its bottom or top end; and (b) holed components, each holed component having a hole through which or into which the center shaft component projects, the holed components being stacked along the length of the center shaft component, all the holed components being secured in place by one or more holed components which are nuts having threads complementary to those of the threaded rod, and optionally by the head of the center shaft component.